Dakota
Dakota Milton, labeled The Fame-Monger, is a camper in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. She is a girl who is hungry for fame and appears to be a parody of Paris Hilton. She does anything she can to get famous, but normally fails since Chris always stops her from any attempt to do so. Dakota first appears in "Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!" on a boat with the other twelve contestants. It is early established that Sam has a crush on her. In the second episode, Sam compliments her although she is rude to him, and when Sam tries to relate to her through their tech addiction, she is insulted. She is very unhelpful on the obstacle course later in the episode, so she is then voted off. In Episode 4, she returns, desperate to remain on TV. Chris at first wouldn't let her back, but after a bribe from her father, he let her back as an intern. Since the paparazzi had been banned, she was stuck working for Chris for no reason as an intern. Throughout Episode 5 and 6, she becomes more tolerant of Sam and begins to like him more and more. At the beginning of Episode 7, she was sent down into the mines and lost her hair from radiation poisoning. She is invited back on the show, when Anne Maria quit with her worthless diamond, much to her anger. In Episode 8, she believes she needs friends to win so she tries to be more pleasant towards Zoey. However, she starts mutating, growing taller, getting green hair and spikes, and eventually turning into a giant orange monster. This is somewhat off-putting to Dakota's new friend, but Zoey is sympathetic while Dakota stresses over her appearance. In this episode, she reveals that she reciprocates Sam's feelings toward her, and worries that he will no longer like her now that she is a monster. Luckily, Sam thinks she is "awesome" because she reminds him of his video games. Dakota is voted off by Zoey, who worries that she will hurt Zoey with her new size. She and Sam leave the island together. Her best quality is that she looks great on camera. Her favourite type of music is pop music, she loves the colour pink, her favourite movie is Shoeless and her favourite food is a healthy salad. The worst dream she ever had was when she started to become ugly. Her best childhood memory has her winning all those beauty pageants and her most embarrassing moment at school was when she forgot to turn off her phone in class and it went off. Her first job is her working as a waitress at a chicken place, called French Calais. In the future she sees herself in Hollywood where she gets a new script to read every day. She doesn't care who she dates as long as the paparazzi follows them all day. If it was the last day in the world the first thing she would do is put on her lip-gloss. In ultima Like many other teenagers from the Total Drama Island, Dakota has an alternate universe counterpart who is exactly like her in personality and demeaneor...except for the fact that she has been kidnapped by the Mad Doctor, had her heart stolen by the heartless, given a strong will to survive, and is now split into a Heartless and Nobody. The Heartless is a mere Shadow, but the Nobody, thanks to the Mad Doctor giving the AU Dakota a strong will, is now a human like nobody called Kxaotad. Like the other alternate universe TDI teens, Kxaotad was implanted with a shard of the Shadow Blot's soul to turn her evil, give her superpowers, and eventually turn into a Blotling vessel for the Blot's will. Category:Antagonists Category:Sentinels Category:Circle of the Blot Category:Protagonists Category:Total Drama Teens